


Gold

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [23]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, lots of softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 62: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up.Waking up beside Nikolai is a precious and sacred thing.





	Gold

Mornings with Nikolai were something I'd never tire of. The sun usually woke us both early but never fully. In the soft glow of the early light there were bleary eyes, gentle caresses, lazy kisses and sleepy smiles as we basked in each other's warmth. Today was no exception. Only today we didn't have to get up at all.

Lips brushing gently over the back of my neck and shoulders had my eyes fluttering open just slightly and I sighed contentedly at the touch. I turned in his arms and snuggled deeper into his chest.

“Mornin’,” I mumbled against his skin even as I felt myself edging closer to slumber again. He said something back, probably a good morning, so quiet I could only tell by the rumbling of his chest. I didn’t bother to ask what it was.

His fingers traced lazily up my spine, my skin tingling in their wake, and I sighed out softly, content. Pulling me closer, he pressed his face into my hair and inhaled. I smiled, often doing the same thing to him, he smelled like home to me and I knew what a comfort that was. The soft gentle touches were simultaneously drawing me back to sleep and waking up my senses and while I waited to see which impulse would win out I pressed barely-there kisses along his chest, working my way slowly up to his neck. Wakefulness finally began to triumph.

I tilted my head up, eyes opening just a little as my hand reached up to brush through his hair. The sun painted his skin in gold and haloed his hair. He was angelic. A holy sight I worshipped daily. Our eyes met for a minute and a sleepy smile graced his lips a moment before I let my eyelids droop again. Breath ghosted over my lips and I shifted to press them against Nikolai’s, the kiss halfhearted but full of affection. We both lingered there, breathing each other’s air, absorbing each other’s warmth, smiling at nothing.

Eventually I tucked my head back into his chest and tangled our legs together as he hugged me closer in response. Mornings like this were something sacred, something we took care to draw out and savour. We were both mostly awake now but neither of us would get up for a few more hours at least. Until then we’d try to sleep, breaking the illusion only to trade gentle touches and loving kisses. Yes, mornings with Nikolai were something I’d never tire of.


End file.
